Freshman Year
by ledancingninja
Summary: Blaine can't take it anymore. He's tired of keeping it secret. It's eating him alive. A look into fifteen year old Blaine's life before Dalton. Rated T.


**Title**; _Freshman year.  
_**Author**; _xxMissMalfoy (jenna)  
_**Genre**; _Friendship/Family  
_**Fandom**; _Glee  
_**Rating**;_ T  
_**Pairing(s) - characters**; _Blaine and his siblings (my OC's)  
_**Summary**; _Blaine can't take it anymore. He's tired of keeping it secret. It's eating him alive. A look into fifteen year old Blaine's life before Dalton. Rated T.  
_**Disclaimer**;_ i do not, nor will i ever, own glee._

_A/N; I dreamed this last night. And I love my Oc's! They rock and I'm going to use them all the time now._

*.*.*.*.*

Blaine stared at his supposed best friend as he stood there surrounded by some other boys who attended Marshall P. Johnson Academy. They were laughing. At him. Blaine got back to his feet after being pushed down, dusted his uniform off, and turned away from them. He kept his face blank, a trick he'd learned early on, and calmly walked away from them. He didn't need them to see that he was sobbing on the inside.

"Aw, is Blainey-poo going to go cry to his daddy?" Called Michael, Blaine's now ex-best friend.

"Oh, wait, the queer doesn't have a dad does he?" Cale sneered from behind Blaine. "Probably why he's a fairy!"

The group broke into loud laughter, but Blaine kept walking. It happened everyday, he was used to it by now. But it still hurt. It hurt that his best friend hadn't wanted anything to do with him after finding Blaine was gay. It hurt that no adult really cared about the things that he went through every single day. It hurt that he had to try to keep who he really was away from his older brother and his mother. He wanted to tell them, but he didn't want them to treat him the way he was treated at school. That would break what little was let of his heart.

"Blaine!"

He turned to see his twin sister, Belle, running up in her school uniform. She looked so similar to Blaine (in a girly way). Her long black hair fell down her back, and across her forehead into her eyes in wild curls. Both of their large, doe-like eyes were a warm hazel. He was an inch taller than her, which he was completely proud of since he's shorter than everyone else.

"They did it again. I saw them this time, Blaine, you can't tell me it's getting better! You need to tell someone Blaine! Tell Darren, he'd understand!" She pleaded with him. Her eyes were big, on the verge of tears, but they still held wild animosity and hatred.

Blaine flinched at the mention of his older brother. He couldn't tell Darren of all people. He wanted to be like Darren. The person everyone liked and respected. He didn't want to see disgust in his eyes as he told the only older man in his life that he was a freak.

"Just leave it alone, Belle. Come on, let's go home." Blaine answered in an empty voice. She hesitated at first, wanting to wrap her arms around her brother, but nodded. Blaine started towards home, Belle looked back. Michael was staring after them with a melancholy look set on his face. Belle narrowed her eyes at him and he winced. If he wanted be horrible to Blaine, fine. But he didn't get to feel sorry about it.

As Belle and Blaine arrived at their large home, they were greeted with the delightful smell of their brother's cooking. Their mom could barely boil water, and she was often working so Darren cooked. The twins dropped their bags and hopped to the kitchen to see what was for dinner.

"Hey, midgets. How was school?" Darren asked. His dark curls falling into his eyes as he put a large baking pan, covered in foil, into the oven. Darren was a tall guy (lucky bastard) with the signature dark, curly Anderson hair. He was a senior in highschool at Killian Private School. He played football, excelled in math and science and even played music. He was everything any guy wanted to be.

Belle and Blaine glanced at eachother uncertainly. Blaine answer, "It was...uneventfull."

"Oh really?" Darren answered. "I heard you got into that school musical they're putting on at your school. Pretty cool, Blaine."

Blaine wanted to die right there. It wasn't as cool at one might think when your harrassed by classmates because of it. He shrugged in answer, hising his emotions completely. Belle could see through him through. She knew what was going on in that head of his. They had a kind of twin-telepathy thing between them. They understood everything eachother was thinking with one look. At the moment, Belle was giving her twin brother the if-you-don't-tell-someone-i-will look. He answered with the butt-out-i can-take-care-of-it. She shook her head and sighed angrily. Without another word, she was up the stairs and into her room.

Darren looked quizically over at his younger brother. "What's with her?" Sometimes, Blaine found his obliviousness a blessing and a burden.

"Chicks." Blaine shrugged.

*.*.*.*.*

Belle stayed home from school the next day for she had a stomach ache. Blaine had never realized hoe empty the school seemed without his sisters large personality filling it's dull halls. Maybe it was because he didn't have any friends but he felt especially alone when she wasn't here.

After school was out, he was eager to get home to see her when he was pushed to the ground suddenly from behind. He landed thankfully on his hands, so his face was spared from the concrete sidewalk. He quickly turned over to see his attacker hovering over him with a smirk placed on his lips.

"Michael." Blaine spat out curtly.

"Anderson." Oh so he couldn't even say his first name? Blaine ganced around to see thre boys standing near Michael. He didn't know their names, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Is there something you wanted?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, actually." One of the boys behind Michael answered. "We wanted to see if your ex-bestfriend could really give it to you like you deserve, fag."

Blaine's gaze wandered back to Michael and looked up at him sadly. Ever since the start od 9th grade this year, he'd always give Michael that look. It said, "I want to be your friend again and I'm disapointed in you for acting like this".

"Don't look at me like that, Anderson." Michael spat, shaking slightly.

"Go ahead, Mikey. Hit me. It won't make me anymore straight and it won't make you happier. So hit me." Blaine told him.

He closed his eyes as Michael clenched his fist and pulled his arm back.

*.*.*.*.*

"Blaine! What took you so long to get home! I was getting-" Belle stopped on the landing of the stairway as she saw her her brother in full view. His uniform was scuffed, dirty and rumpled. His hair was ruffled and out of place but the most heartwrenching thing was the bruise that surrounded Blaine's eye. "Oh, Blaine..."

She ran up and engulfed him in a hug. She wrappd her slender arms around his neck and burried her face into his shoulder. She knew he wouldn't cry, but she balled for the both of them. They didn't move until Darren came downstairs to see what they were up to.

"Blaine! What happened to you? Who did this?" Darren pressed. Blaine buried into Belle's dark curls and held tight onto his sister. He shook his head, indicating he wouldn't tell. Belle stiffened in his arms.

"It was Michael wasn't it?" She screeched, pulled away from him. "That bastard! Don't tell me it wasn't, Blaine! I hate it when you hide things from me!" Tears poured down her face as she turned to Darren.

"Darren, this has been going on since the summer. Blaine is-"

"Belle! No!" Blaine cried, finally breaking down into sobs. "Please, Darren, I don't want you to hate me! That's all anyone does when they find out. They hate me! Please don't hate me Darren."

Darren pulled his little brother into a bone crushing hug. He'd never seen Blaine like this. He'd always been so reserved and calm, even when they were younger. It scared him to see his strong little bro like this. "Blaine, why would I hate you. I could never hate you, Blaine. Please, tell me whats going on."

Pulling away from his brother, Blaine stared at the ground at Darren's feet. He glanced at Belle, who nodded quickly, pleadingly. Blaine sighed and looked up at Darren. "I'm gay, okay? There, I said it. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would think I'm some kind of freak and you wouldn't want anything to do with me, and that scared me. You're the closest thing I have to a dad and losing you would break me inside, Darren."

The silence was in the room was ominous as Darren stared at Blaine for a moment before saying quietly, "You thought that would change anything?" Blaine stared at Darren confused before he continued. "Blaine, I don't care if your gay, or straight, or bi because you're my little brother. No one does this to my sibling without getting their skull pounded in."

In happy shock, Blaine smiles and let's out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His brother didn't hate him. Belle smiled and threw her arms arond both of her brothers.

"But we do have to tell-" Darren was cut off by a loud slamming of a car door outside.

"Mom." They all jumped apart and straightened their clothing. Blaine sat down on the sofa and clasped his hands.

"Mom will understand, Blaine. She will. I promise." Belle told him, just before the front door opened.

*.*.*.*.*

She understood. She understood just fine. That's why she was sending him to Westerville. Mother didn't want him to be bullied anymore, but she didn't want to have to deal with his problems really. This had been expected, but it still hurt Blaine. He stood outside of his house, his mother ws inside on her blackberry, Darren stood by the front door, and Belle stood with Blaine by of the limo there mother had called to take him to the airport. Tears ran down her face and she embraced him. He held tight to her, not wanting to let go.

"W-we'll sky-skype all the t-time and I'l call to s-see how you are a-and you'll tell m-me all about your classes and fr-friends and you'll be happy. I love you, Blay." she sobbed into his shoulder. He pulled away and opened to car door. Blaine kissed her forehead and hugged her once more.

"I'll miss you, B. Love you." He stepped into the limo and closed the door. He tried to pretend he wasn't dieing on the inside but she saw through him as always. He wiped a tear away and smiled at her through the tinted window.

Darren wrapped an arm around his sobbing baby sisters shoulders as the car drove away.

*.*.*.*.*

Blaine Anderson stepped into his new school, looking over the sheet of paper the administration office had given him. He checked his dorm number and he went off to go find it. After wandering around aimlessly, he found the dorm he'd bee living in for three and a half more years. He didn't bother to knock, he just swung the door open and leaned against the door frame, suveying the interior.

Two boy were in the room already. One was sprawled on the floor and the other was sitting at a desk, fingers typing madly on a dell laptop. They both turned to look at Blaine and they smiled. The one at the computer stood and shook Blaine's hand.

"Hey, you must be the new kid. I'm Wes, your roomate. That's David."

*.*.*.*.*

Fin


End file.
